Resurrection
by MyGravity-FALLS
Summary: So lets say the war with Aizen happened and people died, obviously, well what if they came back as humans? What if they didn't remember being soul reapers and there was a new enemy?


A/N: Hello all this is a new story I am writing and it may suck so please only constructive criticism. Um…I will probably write when I change POV because I suck at that.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AT ALLLLLLL! Sadly…

* * *

><p>The old man approached the podium his face wizened by the years. He turns solemn as he addresses his people, "The war against Aizen and the Arrancar was a long and perilous fight and many have died. Some greatly depressing deaths were that of : Jushiro Ukitake Captain of squad 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad 10, Shuhei Hisagi Vice Captain of squad 9, Renji Abarai Vice Captain of squad 6, Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th seat of squad 11, and lastly Captain Orion's younger sister Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13."<p>

The old man looks at his people and slowly steps down from the podium soberly signaling to the assembly of people the end of his announcement. It's been a month now and back in Karakura, Ichigo was still re-living the worst day of his life. _I can't believe it's been a month since Yamamoto announced their deaths. Why couldn't I save her . . . Why? _

**(Ichigo Memory) **

"**Ichigo! Behind You!" she yelled anxiously.**

"**Huh," I blocked, "Damn it, I can't get an opening!" irritation seeping from my voice.**

"**Ichigo watch out!" she yelled right before his sword penetrated her small body. All my strength left me and I dropped to my knees, "Rukia . . . Rukia! You'll regret that!" suddenly my strength renewed, I attacked . . .**_** Why did I leave myself open? Why did she jump in the way? Why?**_

**(Memory end)**

Months have passed and he tries to hide his lethargy and sadness, but his father can see right through him even if he doesn't show it. _I'm so glad its Saturday. So I can just rela—_, "GOOD MORNING! My handsome son it is time to rise out of bed and see the beautiful morning!" he swiftly rolled out of bed and kicked his father's feet out from under him.

"DAD! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY CANT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE DAY?" _God why can't he just be normal for once? I need a break it's hard enough dealing with the fact that she died because of me, I don't want to deal with his crap too._

"Dad, please just give me a break today I need time to think, okay?" he said sadly looking at the ground. His father noticed the pain in his eyes and decided that he would cheer his son up.

"Well why didn't you say so, well I just thought you would want to introduce yourself to the new neighbors across the street is all, I hear they have a really cute dauuuughteeer!" he said in a sing song voice hoping his son would realize what he was trying to do.

"Dad if it makes you happy I'll get dressed and go downstairs, just to humor you." He replied thoughtfully. _How come I didn't notice that that house was for sale? Oh well I guess while I'm downstairs I'll check the people out, that are moving in._

"Dad, get out of my room so I can change," he went to his drawer and grabbed a T-shirt, "AND NO YOU CAN'T STAY AND HELP ME CHANGE!" then he went to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Aww, spoil sport." _I'm glad he isn't as sulky as I thought he would be,_ "Okay well we'll be waiting downstairs!" He said as he left the room.

When he was gone out of the room Ichigo started getting dressed, when he was done he sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. _I really need to stop thinking such depressing thoughts, she really wouldn't want me acting this way, I just know she wouldn't. God I'm such an idiot. _Then he stood and walked out of his room and down the stairs.

(Yuzu PoV)

"Good Morning Chad, Ishida, and Orihime! What are you all doing here and who are these people with you? Are they friends of Big Brother's?" Yuzu asked curiosity in her voice. She led them into the living area of their home and asked them if they would like anything.

(Ichigo PoV)

"Good Morning Yuzu," Ichigo said as he came down the stairs. He walked into the living room and immediately noticed his friends, "You guys what are, you doing here? Byakuya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, what's wrong is there something happening in the Sereitei?"

"Oh! So they are from the Sereitei, just like Rukia!" said Yuzu happily. All of a sudden everyone's disposition dampened.

"Um…Yuzu, we have to talk about some important things… that have happened recently so could you please give us some privacy?" Ichigo looked pleadingly at Yuzu. She looked at her brother and could feel the tension in the room so she decided she would leave them alone. As soon as Yuzu was out of ear shot Ichigo yelled, "Don't look at me like that! I couldn't tell her the truth, that Rukia…had, I just couldn't okay she wouldn't be able to handle it!" Ichigo screamed distressed.

"No, you mean you wouldn't be able to handle admitting the truth," Replied Byakuya coldly, "You need to come to terms with what happened and how, it was a war, Kurosaki, people were bound to die," Byakuya stopped and looked Ichigo right in the eyes and said, "You just happened to know who they were."

Ichigo could see the sadness in his eyes as he spoke, "Look, I know I'm being selfish acting like I'm the only one that's hurting, when I know that's not true."

"Don't worry about it, we understand your pain." Rangiku replied putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gently squeezing it. He looked at her and smiled a heartbreaking smile putting his hand over hers and gently squeezing back. Everyone was quiet, thinking back on the events that changed their lives forever.

**(Rangiku Memory) **

_**Oh God where is he? **_**She was running through the bodies searching left and right, every time disappointed at not finding him and yet relieved that she hadn't yet. Finally she came to a clearing hoping to God he would be on his feet. Her eyes quickly snapped to the duo standing in the middle of the clearing, the only two standing in a sea of bodies.**

"**Captain…" she whispered. The two men were standing extremely still; she couldn't even tell if they were breathing, when suddenly the taller of the two fell to the ground. She ran to her Captain as he started to collapse, getting there just in time she caught him and turned him over so she could look at his face. He had been shot in the stomach, frantic she pressed her hands to his abdomen. She looked at his face, his eyes were squeezed shut, "Rangiku…stop…I won't…make it, please…go to the others…tell them what happ-"**

"**No! Stop talking! You need your stre-" he raised his hand stopping her. He smiled his eyes filled with pride. "Listen to…me…I'm proud…that I…was able to…be your captain and…that I-" **

**His eyes dimmed and his hand fell limp at his side. Rangiku's heart stopped, she shook him in distress, "Captain! Captain wake up! Please…don't do this…" **

**She sat there for about an hour with his body clutched to hers, when she was found by Ikkaku. She was taken to the camp where she had learned of her other friend's deaths.**

**(Memory End)**

Closing her eyes to stop the tears she smiled and said, "They died with honor…as heroes. They will always be remembered as such, so…the best thing for us to do right now is to move on and rebuild after that horrid war."

Ichigo looked at her despondently and nodded,_ She's right I need to get past this…if I don't I'll never move on with my life, and Selena would kill me if I did that._ Putting a smile on he said, "Well one way to start is by meeting new people, and making new friends, right?"

She nodded as did the others in the room and he smiled leading them out of his house to go across the street, "My dad said that we have new neighbors, so I guess it would be best to introduce ourselves." He watched as two big men grabbed furniture and boxes moving them into the house, _I wonder what these people are like…_

_(Normal PoV)_

A bright yellow Hummer drove up into the driveway, as soon as it was in park the new family exited. "OH MY GOD! I will never get in a car with you again Antony!" screamed a tall red headed girl as she stepped out of the large vehicle. She was followed by a slender guy with long black hair and a feminine face.

"Oh Adelina! You act like you're such an angel!" said James as he exited the Hummer. At that moment three others joined them, a tall white haired man his semi long hair pulled into a low ponytail, and two much shorter people that could be mistaken as children if you weren't paying attention, they seemed to be twins, the boy had white hair and aquamarine colored eyes, the girl looked almost exactly like him except her hair was a dark ebony.

"Would you three, stop bickering! You're going to give dad heartburn!" The small girl screamed as her brother folded his arms irritably. "Calm down Stella and Auron, I'm fine. Now Adelina, Antony and James the three of you are a pain equally. Now let's see if we can't get unpacked." He gestured toward the house.

Ichigo and the others had by then crossed the street, "Hey there I'm-" he had just stopped mid greeting, his eyes wide and breathing hard. _It's them! They are right there in front of me, all of them! They're alive! _Suddenly he was in front of Stella and he had wrapped her in his arms tightly, her confused aquamarine eyes wide with shock. _Who is this man? Why is he embracing me in such a familiar way?_

**Why is it that this new family across the street looks like their fallen comrades? Is it a sign? Were they reborn? Do they remember who they once were? Who knows…how about we find out?**

* * *

><p>AN: Yea so what do you guys think? -_-'


End file.
